DDPC01
is the 1st episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 438th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. It makes up the first part of the 1st episode of Glitter Force Doki Doki, "A New Adventure". Synopsis After the defeat of the Trump Kingdom, the Jikochuu make their way to Earth, where Cure Sword follows them to protect everyone. Meanwhile, the cheerful student council president, Aida Mana, learns that she may just be a part of something bigger when she tries to help everyone escape the chaos surrounding them. Summary In Trump Kingdom, Cure Sword fights against the Jikochuu monsters who have invaded the land. She sees a giant shadow overcast the castle, and she begins to despair, blaming herself for its defeat. Elsewhere, a class of students is paying a visit to the newly opened Clover Tower, and council presiden Mana busily helps out her classmates and some other passerby; from finding a purse, tending to a girl who got car-sick, and settling a fight between her classmates and a group of boys from another school. It's then her best friend -Rikka- scolds Mana and drags her away, saying she should set an example by delegating things instead of shouldering everyone's problems by herself. Mana claims she enjoys helping though. After helping a little girl, Mana spots a popular teen idol, Makoto, being mobbed by her fans. In the turmoil, Makoto loses her hairpin and Mana notices and returns it. After Makoto thanks her, she is approached by a young salesman and he asks her to look at his items on sale. She is immediately charmed by an unusual pin, a Cure Lovead. Suddenly, Mana feels as though she is being pulled through the Lovead an expresses shock, but after snapping out of it the man decides to give it to her for free. Mana is about to accept it when Rikka returns to pull her over to the line they are supposed to be in. Alice and her butler, Sebastian arrive for a tour as well. As the owner of the tower he tells her that she could skip the line, but Alice insists on staying within it as it was what Mana taught her. .]] A man in queue gets annoyed about the long line and wonders if he should have cut in line. A mysterious boy, Ira, hears his selfish desire and extracts the man's Psyche and creates a Jikochuu Crab monster. It rampages around and heads for the top of the tower. Mana, fearing about the safety of the little girl from earlier rushes up the emergency stairs. She locates her an brings Michiko to safety, then she scolds the Jikochuu Crab. A rabbit-like fairy, Sharuru, is impressed by Mana's guts and shows herself to Mana, offering to fight with her in the form of a Lovely Commune. However Mana does not know how to transform and is chased by the Jikochuu Crab. Cure Sword arrives and quickly dispatches the Jikochuu Crab, and Mana thanks her. As the Psyche flies back to its original owner, the class realizes the principal is gone and Rikka realizes that Mana is missing. It turns out that the principal had her Psyche stolen as well. Suddenly, another Jikochuu Crab arrives with Ira's companion, Marmo. The crab grabs Cure Sword and Marmo attempts to force her to reveal the whereabouts of the "Princess" or risk being hurt, but Sword refuses and tries to break free. Mana tries to rescue her but she gets tossed aside. But she continues to fight in hopes of saving Sword, and seeing her earnest desire the Cure Lovead starts to shine and Sharuru instructs her to place it within the Commune. She transforms into Cure Heart. Meanwhile, the young salesman is shown observing the top of the tower from where he stands, and he expresses joy knowing things are going as planned. Major Events *The Trump Kingdom falls to an evil force, despite Cure Sword's best attempt to stop it. Cure Sword comes to the human world and fights the Jikochuu there. *Aida Mana, student body president at Oogai First Middle School, receives a mysterious charm from a blonde curio seller after seeing a similar charm on famed idol Mako-Pi at the Clover Tower. *Ira and Marmo arrive in the human world and begin to make Jikochuu out of humans' selfish hearts. *Three fairies arrive in the human world; one, Sharuru, encounters Mana and partners with her seeing her as a possible Pretty Cure. *At a time of crisis, Mana awakens her power with her Cure Lovead and Sharuru, becoming Cure Heart. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Villains *Ira *Marmo *Selfish King *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice *Okada Joe *Michiko *Sebastian *Nikaidou *Momota *Yashima *Juujou Hiroshi *Mr. Kido Trivia *When attempting to transform into Cure Heart, Mana uses the phrase "Henshin", a reference to another Toei series, Kamen Rider. In addition, the pose she adopts is almost identical to that used by Takeshi Hongo during his transformations into Kamen Rider Ichigo. Errors *As Cure Heart's full body is revealed, the toe of her boots are pink. They are normally white. *In Netflix's subtitles for Glitter Force Doki Doki, Glitter Spade (Cure Sword) is called "Flash". Edits in Glitter Force Doki Doki *Tokyo Clover Tower becomes just Clover Tower. *The names of some side characters are changed. **The boy who got into a fight, originally Nikaidou, becomes Nicholas. **The girl who got carsick, originally Yashima, becomes Patty. **The boy who lost his wallet, originally Mimura, becomes Melvin. **The girl who got separated from her parents, originally Michiko, becomes Katie. *In the original version, Sharuru tells Mana to transform, but she never says how, so Mana says, "Henshin!" and nothing happens. In the dub, Kippie (Sharuru) tells Maya (Mana) to say, "Glitter time!" and Maya does so, but nothing happens. Later, Kippie tells Maya the right transformation phrase ("Glitter Force Makeover!"), and it is never explained why Kippie originally misinformed her. *As this episode and episode 2 are combined into the first episode of Glitter Force Doki Doki, many shots and scenes are removed: **A shot of the top of Tokyo Clover Tower **A sleeping teacher telling the bus driver that she doesn't have to worry about him sleeping because Mana is very reliable **An ad with Makoto in it, followed by Mana getting excited over seeing Makoto in person and a shot of Makoto and D.B. struggling through the crowd of fans **Makoto and D.B. in the elevator **Mana deciding to wait in the long line to the top of the tower and persuading two boys not to cut in line **A shot of the Jikochuu climbing up the elevator shaft and several shots of Mana running up the stairs **The school president being revealed to have had her Psyche stolen, the class noticing the principal is gone, and Rikka wondering where Mana is **Mana looking at Cure Sword as the latter is about to walk away **Several shots of Cure Sword screaming in pain as the Jikochuu squeezes her **A shot of Mana pulling against the Jikochuu's leg **Cure Sword calling Mana an idiot **Ira and Marmo wincing at the light that comes from Mana's transformation **A shot of Cure Heart at the end *A shot of the Jikochuu climbing up the elevator shaft, originally while Mana runs up the stairs, is moved to right before it arrives at the top of the tower. *Glitter Heart asks Glitter Spade (Cure Sword) how to un-transform and get her natural hair color back. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure